UltraFan Policies
Welcome to Ultra Fan, if you are a new user, please note the following policies and values, we here strive to uphold. Our main values here are; Originality, Shared Fantasy, Decency and Patience. Virtues Originality Since the start of this little fan community, the most original of Fan Fiction has often been the most praised and applauded. This is because originality, and the effort it takes to truly make something original, are to be appreciated. Now things being different for the sake of it, are not the same as being original, though to the untrained eye, it's hard to tell the difference. People often mistake a gimmick for being original, instead of realizing that the concept of a gimmick is unoriginal by its nature. Unique characters, unique stories, and situations, they are hard to create, and we do give lenience to this, but when they do show up, even if unspoken, they will be applauded. Shared Fantasy/Community Since, even before the creation of Metaverse, the community has had crossovers, which later expanded into a Multiverse, cosmic beings, and eventually a cosmic hierarchy lore surrounding it. Since then, everything that is created here, is by default expected to be part of a shared canon. For this reason, One Up characters (characters made to be stronger than everyone else or a specific character) or improperly handled Overpowered characters, are frowned upon. This is because they ruin the internal logic, of our shared creations. You may think we are being...'butt-hurt', but purposely doing this, is stating, intentionally or not, that you refuse to be part of this community and the next logical step, is that you are an 'enemy' of this community. For this reason, we have made the Ultra Fan Parody Wiki for absurd characters like that and others. Decency Crude, vulgar, and simply lewd content, are not appreciated here. That is not to say romance and romantic situations (and all that entails) are frown upon, but they are expected to be done with respect for the subject matter and the intelligence of our readers. Patience Just because someone has screwed up, doesn't mean you need to lambaste them with insults and reprimands. That's the job of admins. That said, before you go about insulting someone's lazy, shoddy, immature, amateurish work, perhaps you should think about something called 'constructive criticism'. It's the potential difference between you correcting someone, and we admins having a reasons to ban you for cyberbullying. That said, yes there will be some possible actions that understandably make you upset with a user, and maybe even you and the rest of community. Still point the admins in the direction of the problem. Improvement The hope is, that when people come and use our site, their writing and possibly social skills improve. Ask questions, listen to more experienced users, giver advice to less experienced users, give constructive criticisms and ideas to help them make better content. Simply saying someone sucks does not help them improve, and it does not improve you. Vices Things to avoid. Stupidity Now Ultraman is based on an absurd idea, many popular franchises are, but they at least take themselves seriously. We had a problem here with a deluge of poorly designed parodies. Now I have no problem with Parody, but any good parody...requires thought. It requires you understand what you're parodying. Even worse are when people make incredibly stupid things and are so serious about it. Please, spare us the harem kings, yeah they can be funny, but by Jove so many people don't know how to do them right... Trends Having a gimmick is one thing, and a whole other issue, creating your character solely on a trend, is so lazy, and often times poorly done, they may automatically be counted as a parody whether you intended it or not. Trends are also anathema to the idea of originality, which is a value we treasure and encourage here. Common trends we have now include; * OrbGeeds: Ultras who gain their forms/powers by combining elements of prior Ultras. * Kiddo: The Ultra is the son or daughter of a prior, popular/important character. Common victims are Belial, King, Noa, Orb, Tiga, Hikari, Mebius, Zero and Ultraman. * Tons of Forms: More than the character will probably ever use. * Over Powered: Whether it be simple bad character designing skills, or a general desire for a power fantasy, these absurd characters are ironically...not that interesting, and are generally unoriginal. * Lazy Design: It's literally just a canon character put through photoshop and had parts of other Ultras (or monsters) put on them. Some are literally just recolours of canon Ultras trying to pass off as something original. * Derivative Monsters: Basically Lazy Design but for monsters. They are generally just a variation of popular monster, often with a prefix like 'Reconstructed', or suffix like '2' added to its name. Fetishes No, just no, really, no. This is also not just a policy, but also a rule. This wiki is not here for you indulge your fetishes. So, no, no pornography, and especially none of that sick sh%t. Take it elsewhere. Category:Admins